


明星校园接第二篇

by silly29



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly29/pseuds/silly29





	明星校园接第二篇

11

“啊……别……”

坐在椅子上的权顺荣很想把面前深黑色头发的人推开，可注视到眼神之后他不得不认输。

听从命令把腿张更开后，只能任由李知勋恶劣的“惩罚”。

“牙齿……咬到了！”

不抱怨还好，抱怨了一定会被加倍奉还。

权顺荣最弱的地方被人碾咬，赤裸的大腿根还被对方的指甲往肉里捏死。颈部的西装领带被大力拉扯，他的身上布满了红紫的痕迹。

至到对方发泄完，权顺荣已经快不能呼吸了，“咳咳，我说，你下次轻点。”

“那就离他远点。”

身下的人完全没有收敛的想法，更加放肆的做着过火的事情。

“他是我的学生啊，也是你的……”

盯上猎物的老虎不可能放弃，想要从老虎的口中分食更不可能。为了讨好李知勋，权顺荣决定退一步。

“闭嘴！”

霸道的语气里听不出是生气还是喜悦，没有锁门的办公室只剩下嘶吼声和呻吟。

夜间，权顺荣洗完澡才从浴室出来就被强行绑在床上，看来今晚过后又要全身缠满绑带了。不过，能活过今晚吗？

早传闻校园的两位老师住在一个宿舍，谁能知道权顺荣有多想逃离。

12  
“净汉啊～” 

“净汉啊！”

白天夜晚两幅面孔，全然不同态度自由转换的小奴隶把单纯的主人吃的死死的。

崔胜澈把人按到桌上，私自串寝留宿可是要被罚抄校规的。但是崔胜澈忍耐力极低，距离上一次抱着主人已经有7个小时37分钟52秒了，再过20多分钟就足足有八小时整没有接触续命。

尹净汉是他的命，不管外人怎样嘲笑他应该毕业了还留级守在尹净汉身边。

“我想你了。”

崔胜澈想念捏住主人的乳头，坏心眼的反问，“您想我吗?”

尹净汉尽力的避开来自四面的攻击，  
“疼，胜澈我疼！”

乳头被掐就算了，耳垂边的一处软肉也被含着咬，整个腰身被控制在对方怀里，尹净汉本能的哭出声。

“嘘，别哭啊，一会给大家听见了我的主人哭声这么可爱，叫坏人惦记上怎么办?”

“呜呜，可是很疼……”

“我就是要你疼！”

没耐心再哄诱，崔胜澈不由分说的直冲挺进。

学生宿舍普通的餐桌承受不了两个人的重量，在一番糟乱的折腾下，尹净汉光溜的身子夹住对方强劲的腰杆，被放倒在床上后，他满脸泪水很好欺负的样子和平日里的纯洁高尚形成对比，非常刺激。崔胜澈额头上的头发被汗水浸湿，下一秒他因为尹净汉不轻易间咬嘴唇的动作和呜咽哭泣的表情兴奋起来，眼神瞬刻狠厉。

“主人，我们继续吧。”

明亮的月光照射下，他们的身体非常白皙，干净的不像凡人。


End file.
